Divinity
by Sonluxperson
Summary: Bonnie meets a charming young man at a bar and events unfold. The problem is, she only realizes the guy from last night is Kol Mikaelson until it's too late. Set before Esther approaches Bonnie and her mom. Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be rated M, so please take note of that. Also don't forget to read the note at the end. It explains some things. Happy reading!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

The rain poured steadily and the wind howled all throughout Mystic Falls, causing a field of destruction in its path. On any normal night, Bonnie would have found herself curled up with a blanket and hot cocoa, spending the dreary night in solitude. Tonight, however, was different.

Elena and Caroline were god knows where, no doubt up to no good with the current love interests in their lives. Ever since the Mikaelson's return to the town, Klaus had wormed his way into Caroline's life. Bonnie had nobody to keep her company, and it wasn't like she could bother Matt. The poor boy worked his ass off day and night to keep what was left of his family going. He didn't need her complaining.

And that was how Bonnie Bennett found herself sitting alone, perched uncomfortably atop a bar stool at the only night club in the whole of Mystic Falls. She sipped her tequila mix slowly. With virtually nothing to do in such a small town, the club was the only place to be for any entertainment, or if one could even call it that.

The air reeked of bodies and stale beer. The counter was sticky and Bonnie continually bumped shoulders with complete strangers. She knew she should have stayed home, even if wallowing in her sorrows alone was embarrassing.

"A shot of whiskey please." She called over the hum of the club. The night was calling for something stronger.

The bartender turned to leave when another voice called after him, "Make that two mate."

Bonnie turned, the old stool squeaking with her movements.

Her eyes grew a little then. A tall man seated himself onto the empty stool besides her, a smug grin tugging at his mouth. He pushed a hand through his sandy brown hair and her shocked look was met with his startling bright brown eyes.

Bonnie was never one to fantasize over boys. She never joined in on Elena and Caroline's rants about the opposite sex, and after her latest ordeal with Jeremy, she had sworn off boys entirely. But if she was entirely honest, the guy sitting across from her was fucking hot.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding love, it didn't appear you were otherwise engaged." His hand swept through the air gracefully, the smirk still lingering.

"Uhm no, I'm kinda just sitting here." Bonnie answered lamely. She inwardly cringed at how awkward she sounded.

He laughed. "I thought so."

Bonnie felt herself looking away, struggling to find the right words. Her embarrassing plight was thankfully interrupted by the bartender. Their drinks were placed in front of them and the hot guy (Bonnie had decided to call him that) reached over to hand her a drink.

He lifted his own drink to hers, "Cheers."

She downed hers along with him, the burning sensation travelling down her throat. It was all she could do to not cough from the liquor. Her tolerance definitely needed a boost as she could slowly feel the alcohol settling in.

Hot guy turned to face her fully now. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Bonnie." She decided to leave out the last name, too many vampires knew who she was.

He smiled at her and stuck his hand out, "I'm Kol, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She slowly placed her hand in his much bigger one, the contact sending shivers down her spine.

Why did he look so familiar? Oh well, she blamed it on the alcohol. And really, who cares if she may or may not know him. Her friends' lives revolved around the worst kinds of boys.

Tonight was her night to let loose. Screw everyone who never gave a single damn about her.

"What's with your accent?" She giggled. Hot guy had a very noticeable english accent.

"Ah, I've been around places." He answered nonchalantly.

Bonnie squinted at him, the comment was a clear lie. Kol flagged down the bartender with a single nod. Two more shots were placed in front of them.

"You know, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting alone." Kol murmured, his fingers tapping against the glass.

Bonnie's cheeks burned and she intently studied the dirty counter.

She snorted, "You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do."

He was looking at her now, really looking at her. Those brown eyes scanned her body with one quick glance.

"I'm not quite used to social settings like these..but you caught my attention. You're different, I can."

Now things were getting a _little_ creepy. Bonnie downed her shot.

"No offense, but you don't know a thing about me." She said in between coughs. Damn, that was strong liquor.

Kol looked away, a sly grin plastered on his lips. "You'd be surprised…"

Bonnie stared at him, trying to place where she's seen his face. But by then the alcohol had kicked in, and a comfortable buzz set in. She turned around and stared at the dance floor below them.

So many bodies danced together, the lights shone brightly above them and the music blared. Thank god for the alcohol, she could no longer feel the sticky heat of so many people in one room. Suddenly, a feeling of confidence spread over her. She knew what she wanted.

"Dance with me." Bonnie blurted before she could change her mind and chicken out. His grin turned into a smile and he chuckled lightly, stepping off the stained stool.

"I thought you'd never ask." His hand held out to her.

She paused for half a second, the logical side of her screaming that this was wrong, the whole scene went against herself. But Bonnie didn't care. Those thoughts were pushed far away and she let Kol lead her into the throng of people. He moved in front with a protective arm over her body until they eventually forced themselves to the center of the floor.

Bonnie stood in front of him, grinning from head to toe. The alcohol flowed through her veins and it was safe to say she was indeed drunk. But god it felt so good. Bonnie threw her head back and lifted her arms. The light threw a halo over her body as she moved her hips and Kol couldn't help but stare in awe at the woman in front of her. She looked beautiful and free.

Her hands roamed over her body with force, trailing down her hip with a seductive flourish. It felt so good to dance. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She was vaguely aware of Kol coming behind her, his breath hot against her ear.

"Keep dancing for me little witch." He whispered.

Bonnie laughed, she didn't care what he had to say. And she certainly didn't care when his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her flush with him. His own body hummed with a strong energy, his touch sending sparks through her. Her hips moved on their own accord to the beat as she slowly grinded against him.

His hold tightened and soon he was exploring her body, his hands trailing over her moist panties and then up to her breasts.

He was hard against her, but she didn't care. Why should she? If anything she furthered her grinding, taking time to move up and down as she went.

Kol's lips found her neck. He traced lines downward and nibbled her ear. Bonnie threw her head back, giving him more access. She didn't want him to stop. He didn't. Soon he was sucking aggressively, no doubt leaving marks against her soft skin. With a groan Bonnie whirled around so that she faced him.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to even be the same height but she didn't care. There weren't a lot of things she cared about. And so she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his. To hell with the foreplay. To hell with all of it. She could do whatever she wanted.

He immediately shifted, one arm coming up to softly grab her neck and the other firmly resting on the small of her back. The kiss was nothing like with Jeremy, he had been timid and annoyingly patient.

Kol was different. She could taste the hunger and desire rolling off him.

She pulled back to breathe and Kol quickly closed the space once again, his tongue parting his way into her mouth. No, this was nothing she had ever experienced.

Bonnie clung to him, willing him with everything she had for him to take her. His hand reached down to tease her, with slow strokes over her damp jeans. She moaned into his mouth which only made him continue.

It was then that Bonnie pulled away, her hands coming to rest on his waist. They were both breathing hard, their eyes speaking volumes. Kol took a step forward but she shook her head at him. His smirk appeared once more, it was almost as if he understood. He took her hand in his and led her away from the mass of humanity.

Kol placed a fifty on the bar counter then softly pushed her out the door. The rain was pounding in front of them, with no signs of letting up. The sky had never looked so dreary.

She shivered despite herself. Squinting, Bonnie tried to focus on the floor in front of her but couldn't. Everything was moving. She laughed, her hands coming up to push away her disheveled hair. Of course she was drunk.

"Everything alright love?" Kol asked. Bonnie simply nodded. She threw in a smile for good measure, trying to persuade him she wasn't as drunk as she seemed.

He shook his head and shrugged out of his leather coat. "Here, and don't bother arguing with me. I won't take no for an answer."

Bonnie bit back the retort and let him drape it over her small shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The two stood there, in front of the flashing bar lights and simply looking out. Bonnie watched the rain intently. She wondered if she had ever played in the rain as a kid. She could barely even remember her childhood, as if there was anything good to recollect. Her dad barely lived in the same house as her.

"Fuck it." She said and handed Kol his jacket. It looked too expensive for it to get damaged. And with that Bonnie ran out into the street, the cold water lashing down on her. Within moments her entire body was soaked.

"What are you doing?!" Kol cried out incredulously. "You're gonna get run over!"

Bonnie laughed crazily, "I really don't care. Let them come." She spun around in the rain, her heels splashing in the overflowing puddles.

Kol watched from the safety of the overhead balcony, staring in disbelief at the girl in front of him. What on earth was she doing?

Just then, Bonnie's drenched figure lit up from an oncoming car. But instead of moving, she stood there looking expectantly at the car, her tiny fists clenched.

The car wasn't stopping. She wasn't moving.

"Oh shit-" Kol flashed out into the street, scooping the young witch into his arms and barely missing the car altogether.

"What are you doing?" He knelt on the pavement and pushed the hair from her face. "You could have gotten hit…"

"It wouldn't have." She answered stonely, her face white from the cold.

"Come on, let's get you home." Kol said.

Bonnie directed him to her car and he gingerly placed her into the passenger's seat. He would come back later for his own car. After turning the heater on high, Kol shot a glance at the trembling girl besides him.

"9201 Montemar Ave." Bonnie whispered. She looked ahead with a face devoid of any emotion.

And so he drove.

XXXXX

Kol couldn't remember the last time he actually gave a damn about someone. His feelings became shrouded with anger and a need to fill the void soon after his turning. He never was the same after that, none of his siblings were.

And yet here he was, driving the Bennett witch home. He hadn't intended to pursue her. But something in her caught his attention. Her spark.

After tonight, Kol thanked the spirits for making him approach her.

He carried her up to her room, which he guessed was hers because of the faded pink wallpaper and the stuffed animals. The cold clothes were gently peeled off her shivering body, and he did his best to give her privacy. He left her undergarments on but rummaged through her dresser for a shirt and pants.

Kol tucked her safely in bed, but he paused at the door to get one last look at her. She wouldn't remember the night, let alone his face. Something in him hoped she would. Oh damn him. He should be ripping her throat open and savoring every last drop of her flesh.

What was wrong with him?

He grimaced and shut the door behind him. Tonight was just so very unlike Kol Mikaelson. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Oh hell.

* * *

 **In case some were wondering, Bonnie is in no way suicidal. I think she's one of the strongest characters on the show in my opinion. She simply needed a night to let go, but don't worry. Our sassy witch isn't gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is more of a filler, the next chapter is where the fun begins.**

* * *

Bonnie woke the next morning with a searing headache. The light streaming from her bedroom window blinded her and she hid under her covers. What had happened last night? She groaned and covered her face, racking her brain for answers.

The only thing she could recollect was the rain pouring down her face, a dark figure watching her. Groaning softly again, Bonnie reluctantly pushed the covers off and padded into her small bathroom.

Almost immediately her head pounded in itself and the room blurred. She definitely drank more than her limit, and that wasn't saying much for herself. With her hands bracing against the counter sink, she looked up at her reflection.

She winced inwardly. "Oh god."

The bags under her eyes were dark and her hair was a virtual rat's nest. The worst part? Her entire left side of her neck was covered in dark hickies. Bonnie tentatively reached a hand to touch the bruises. Nobody had ever done that to her before, and she'd bet her ass the figure from last night was responsible. This wasn't good. If anyone saw these, she would have some serious explaining to do.

She could already hear it, Bonnie Bennett, the prude witch turned rogue, Caroline and Elena were going to have a field day. She groaned loudly and dug into her drawer for a bottle of concealer. As she blended the foundation into her skin, a knock sounded against her door.

"Bonnie? You in there?"

She snapped the bottle shut and desperately tried to pull her thin t-shirt higher. It didn't budge.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not decent." She called through the door.

Abby sounded timid, the whole mother thing still wasn't comfortable for her it seemed, "Well okay, I just wanted to say hi. I got here early this morning but you were sound asleep."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yup it was a long night."

"Oh okay…" Abby trailed off. "Well, this morning I was paid a visit by a very old witch."

Bonnie stilled, her heart beating fast. _Esther._

"She wants to meet you, something about us helping her with a problem. She even invited us to a ball." Abby continued.

"When does she want to meet?"

"She told me she'd come back at 1, so you have time to get ready."

Of course Esther would pick the one day where Bonnie was recovering from an extreme hangover.

"Yeah that's fine." She answered tiredly.

As soon as Bonnie heard the door close behind Abby, she rushed out and checked the time on her pink flower clock. It read 11:37. Well shit.

Digging through her closet, she finally dug up a white turtleneck and paired it with a black jean skirt and boots. Standing in the middle of her room, Bonnie rubbed her temples furiously in an attempt to get rid of her headache. She tried desperately to remember last night. How did she even get home? Who changed who clothes?

Needless to say it was going to be a long day.

XXXXX

Kol stood in front of the mirror in the main foyer of the Mikaelson Mansion, carefully adjusting his hair. He could vaguely hear his sister complaining in the room above him, not that he cared anyway.

"Kol!" Elijah's voice shouted. Kol looked up to see his older brother leaning over the banister, looking as suede as ever in a black suite.

"Our dear sister claims someone has replaced her conditioner with shaving cream."

Kol feigned boredom, "So?"

"Niklaus is too busy for such antics and Finn is above all that, which leaves only you." Elijah stated calmly.

Kol paused. Now that he thought about it, he may or may not have done something to Bekah's shower products. He'd never confess to Elijah though.

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about brother." He shrugged innocently.

Elijah sighed, no doubt fit to be tied with his family already. That's what he got for trying to act high and mighty all the time.

Kol turned to leave, but Elijah wasn't finished yet, "Our mother is throwing a ball, and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Well of course." Kol muttered sarcastically. He could give two shits about being on his best "behaviour".

"Kol!" Elijah called after him. But he was already out the door, with his leather jacket in tow.

As Kol strolled down the front lawn of the mansion, his thoughts once again resumed to replaying last night. The Bennett witch was truly exquisite, in fact he hadn't met a woman quite so striking since the early 90's. Oh yes, he had to have her. He just hoped she remembered him.

XXXXXX

It wasn't turning out to be such a great day. Bonnie was seated across from the most snoody, demanding witch she had ever met.

"You see, my children don't deserve to live in this world anymore. And that is why they must be destroyed, I cannot live with the burden of all the death's they have caused." Esther rambled.

Abby hummed in agreement as she balanced two tea mugs, placing one in front of Esther and handing the other to Bonnie.

"Thanks mom." Bonnie said, the word mom almost catching on her tongue. Esther simply stared at the mug. Ever since the old bag had caught Bonnie popping 4 advils, the judgmental look hadn't left her face.

Abby sat down at the table and folded her hands, "Just give us the word, and we'll be glad to help."

Esther smiled. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, it wasn't a friendly smile.

"Thank you sisters. The spirits thank you as well. And I hope to see the both of you at the ball." She slid two envelopes onto the worn table, their names were engraved on both.

"Yes of course." Abby smiled. Bonnie forced herself to smile as well. She couldn't figure out why her mother was being so friendly to the other witch. If anything, Esther was full of demands and nothing else. Or maybe that was her hangover talking.

Esther thanked them once again before leaving, their screen door slamming behind her.

Bonnie exhaled noisily and took a sip from the tea. "Well that happened."

Abby shot her an exasperated look, "I see no problem with helping her. As you well know, we aren't a vampire loving family. Despite what your friends might think."

Her mom continued giving her a stern look as Bonnie looked into her tea.

"No I know mom. I just think the whole offer is a little suspicious."

"Don't think I don't know what you did last night." Abby said, getting up from the table. "Your whole room reeks of tequila."

"Oh." Bonnie said. She awkwardly finished the last of the tea, feeling grateful that the advil was finally kicking in.

"I may be a little late to the whole mothering thing, but I don't want you out partying. It isn't like you Bonnie."

The young witch snorted, "I'm not trying to be rude, but it's not like you've been around lately, _mom_."

Abby looked away, her jaw straining.

Grabbing Esther's untouched tea, Bonnie took Abby's silence as her cue to leave and she bounded up the stairs. She needed sleep, badly. With a loud flourish, she threw herself onto her bed, covering her face in her blankets.

However, her slumber was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Oh my god…" Bonnie groaned. She reached to answer it, pressing the phone against her ear.

"Bonnie Bennett. You would not believe what just got delivered to my door today, by Klaus of all people!" Caroline's voice screamed in her ear.

"Let me guess, an invitation to the Mikaelson's ball." Bonnie boredly answered.

"Yes! How'd you know? Wait, did you get one too?"

"Yeah. Esther personally gave Abby and I one. She also demanded that we do a favor for her."

Caroline snorted, "That sounds strangely suspicious. Isn't she on a mission to bring the family back together? That's what Klaus told me."

"I don't know and I don't care. And don't think you're gonna rope me into a shopping spree to shop for the ball. I'm probably not going." Bonnie said, her other hand coming up to rup her temples.

"Hah, we'll see about that." Caroline gloated, the line hanging up.

Bonnie groaned for the billionth time that day. She needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole of Mystic Falls was in a buzz that night. Nearly every person gossipped about what to expect at the Mikaelson ball. Everyone that is, except Bonnie Bennett. She had made plans earlier to meet up with the girls to get ready, but both Caroline and Elena bailed at the last second.

Leave it up to her "friends" to pick boys over her. Honestly, Bonnie wasn't surprised in the least. Even though the thought of attending the ball made her want to hurl, she could at least show up looking stunning. What the hell, why not show up looking better than Caroline and Elena.

Bonnie smiled to herself. Who knows, maybe she'd meet someone hot there.

As Bonnie tied up her hair in a simple, but elegant updo, Abby knocked softly, entering the bedroom dressed in pajama pants and slippers.

"Are you not going?" Bonnie asked, one eyebrow raised incredulously.

Abby shook her head, "Not my scene. However, Esther did ask to meet with at least one of us tonight. I took the liberty of telling her that you'd be there."

Bonnie stiffened, "You know I don't trust her. She's only using us."

The older witch leaned tiredly against the door frame, her slipper playing with the frayed pink rug.

"It shouldn't take long. Just do what she says and hopefully when it's all over, she won't bother us."

Bonnie sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't like she had a choice.

"You know, dances aren't exactly my thing either, but I'm still going." Bonnie said, reaching for her gown which hung behind the door.

Abby smiled and turned to leave, "You'll fit in just fine, I'll be waiting up for you."

Bonnie unzipped the bag and stared lovingly at the dress. It really was beautiful, and she would be lying if she said her girly side wasn't ecstatic to put it on.

"Let's do this shit."

XXXX

As the guests began to trickle in and the music played cheerfully in the background, Kol stood on the sidelines, a glass of champagne in one hand. Rebekah came to stand besides him, looking equally as discontent as him.

"See anyone you like?" She asked.

Kol shook his head and took a small sip from his drink.

He hadn't seen the Bennett witch since that night, but he knew his mother invited her.

"I don't see her yet."

Rebekah snorted loudly. "It didn't take long to find a new plaything did it."

"It's not like that. You forget toying with people is yours and Nik's thing." He retorted.

Rebekah looked like she was about to argue back, when her attention was distracted by a somewhat tall blonde guy.

She took a shaky breath and smoothed out her elegant sapphire dress, "Excuse me, I've got some toying to do."

"Really? The quarterback?" Kol called after her.

She didn't appear to hear him and he soon lost sight of her in the crowd.

"Bloody unbelievable." He muttered under his breath. This lousy champagne wasn't cutting it, he needed something stronger. As he turned to make his way to the cellar, a figure caught his eye. Kol's breath was stolen.

She looked utterly radiant. Her cream colored dress hugged her curves perfectly, with the end coming down with a flourish of lace. The bodice was adorned with snowflakes and her dark skin shone against the see through sleeves.

She was a goddamned princess, that's what she was.

Just then, her eyes met his and she abruptly halted in her tracks. Recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Oh god…" Her small voice whispered.

XXXX

Bonnie's world had come to a standstill. The music and the voices of people faded away. When her eyes met with his deep stare, everything hit her at once.

His hands gripping her waist. The music blaring loudly over them as the lights revealed her moving hips.

Their bodies plastered together as he knelt above her in the pouring rain.

His lips on hers.

Kol.

She raised a trembling hand to her mouth."Oh god…". Bonnie knew who he was. She inwardly cursed herself and her tolerance for not realizing it sooner. Being a witch, she was gifted with the ability to tell a vampire from a human. And the guy from the bar was clearly a vampire, a very old vampire at that.

In her drunken haze to forget, she had ignored those senses. Stupid, stupid girl.

Kol seemed to read her wariness, and slipped into the crowd. Bonnie clenched her fist and turned around with every intention of leaving when a hand tentatively wrapped around her own.

"Wait." He said, his touch sending shudders down her spine.

She wrenched her hand free and shot him a glare. "Coming here was a mistake. I need to go."

"Dance with me first, just one dance." His brown eyes pleaded.

"No thank you, Kol _Mikaelson_." She enunciated his last name sharply.

He shook his head lightly as if she misunderstood, "One dance is not going to kill you." His words were soft. "Besides, I think you and I should talk."

Bonnie looked away, before nodding once and letting him guide her away, again.

His arms wrapped around her slender waist and she placed her right hand atop his shoulder as they began to sway gracefully to the music. She secretly felt grateful he even knew how to dance.

Kol leaned close, closing any remaining space they had, the scent of cedar wood and fresh air overwhelming her, "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

She snorted loudly, "That's an understatement."

He smirked, "It wasn't a bad night, at least for me."

Bonnie fought back every urge to wipe the cheeky smirk from his face. "I try not to think about it."

"Don't lie, we both know you enjoyed it, you let lose even." Kol tried again. She was about to argue back when the song abruptly ended and applause filled the air.

Bonnie immediately took a step away from the vampire, "Thank you for the dance."

Kol caught her arm again as she turned away, "I think the night could have gone a lot worse. You forget, that you would have been run over if I hadn't intervened. Not to mention any other vampire would have taken advantage of being invited into the home of a rather pretty woman _alone_."

She gulped loudly. Goddammit. He was right, so many things could have happened if it weren't for him. Judging by Kol's knowing stare, he knew he was right too.

Goddammit.

"Thank you." Was all she managed to say before biting her lip and leaving to spare what was left of her dignity. In all honesty, Bonnie should have known better. She was a witch, and witches did not mix with vampires. Oh god, the spirits were probably furious with her actions.

As Bonnie desperately searched for a friendly face, she felt a presence behind her.

"Kol I thought I made it clear that I-" Her words were cut short as she came face to face with a different vampire. He looked older than Kol, but the same boyish features were prominent.

"My name is Finn. Our Mother wishes to speak to you now." He spoke gruffly.

"Oh." Bonnie finished lamely as her heart flipped nervously.

"Shall we?" He motioned for her to follow.

And Bonnie followed him. She was following too many vampires these days.

XXXX

Finn led her through another hall and into a dark room, lit only by several candles. Esther sat seated by a large wooden table with a faded paper in front of her.

"Thank you for coming, please sit." Esther smiled warmly at her.

Bonnie took her seat awkwardly across from the older witch as Finn stood by the door. The room tingled with magic and herbs.

"In front of me is the bloodline of my children. Tonight, I aim to end it."

"You want to kill them now?" Bonnie asked, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

Esther shook her head, "Not quite. I wish to make them human first. Once they are to be returned to their normal state, then death will follow."

It was safe to say that Bonnie was freaking out now. She was going to help kill _all_ of the Original vampires. She bit her lip, "And you want to channel my mother and I to do this?"

"Yes, I cannot do it without you. Tonight after the ball, I will meet you and your mother outside of the old tomb. It is there that we will finish it." Esther said while she began to pour blood onto the parchment.

"With the blood from the doppleganger, I will bind all my children together. That way, if one goes, they all go." She finished with such finality that Bonnie shuddered.

"Wait Elena helped you?"

Esther nodded, "There are many who despise vampires."

Elena's blood began to seep through the paper, creating a tree. With a sinking heart, Bonnie began to realize the gravity of the situation. Kol would die, and it would be because of her. He had done nothing wrong to her.

Hell, he had saved her life and taken her home safely- all without her asking. He was nothing like the stories she had heard.

So did Kol deserve to die?

Her friends had done worse. Damon and Stefan killed without a second glance, she had even killed when necessary.

In all honesty, what made her better than the Originals? She didn't know any of them well, but Caroline was convinced that there was good in Klaus.

And then there was Kol…

As Esther began her chanting, Bonnie began to second doubt her position in Esther's plan. Why had she agreed to it in the first place?

"There!" Esther announced. "It is finished."

Finn moved to stand by his mother, looking resolved as he took Esther's hand.

"I'll get everything ready." He said

Esther stood up and Bonnie hastily rose as well.  
"Thank you Bonnie Bennett. I will call you when it is time."

"Alright." She replied mutely.

Finn opened the door and ushered her out quickly. Bonnie herself was anxious to leave and scrambled down the hallway and back into the main foyer.

Her heart beat rapidly.

She was so flustered that she almost ran over Matt in the process.

"Woah there." His arms came out to steady her. "Where have you been? I thought you weren't even gonna be here."

"So did I, and in hindsight I should have stayed home." Bonnie hugged herself anxiously. "Have you seen Caroline or Elena?"

"Yeah, they're over there." Matt pointed to both the girls standing with their dates. Caroline was looking up at Klaus sassily while Elena simply looked pained with both Salvatores at her side.

"Well at least someone is enjoying themselves." She bristled.

Matt gave her a puzzled look, "Rebekah Mikaelson has been following me all night. She's nice, I didn't expect that from her."

"You too huh?" Bonnie sighed. It seemed like almost everyone from her friend group was inexplicably tied to the Original family someway.

Just then, a hush fell over the crowd. Bonnie glanced up to see Esther striding down the staircase with Finn and Elijah in tow. Given the darkness in the room, Bonnie hadn't been able to really see Esther. The witch wore a simple, but elegant dark green gown that hung off her shoulders. Her appearance alone screamed intimidating.

"As a family, we'd like to thank you all for attending this very special night." Elijah boomed over the crowd. "Tonight, our family has finally come together as one."

A wave of applause ensued and Bonnie scanned the crowd for Kol. She needed to talk to him. As if on cue, waiters carrying trays with champagne began dispersing through the crowd, handing a glass to each person.

Bonnie took her glass gingerly and stopped dead in her tracks, almost dropping it entirely. The glass reeked of magic. She rimmed the top with her finger, studying the liquid carefully. Then it hit her. The liquid was Esther's plan to bind her children. This was the first step in killing them. She really needed to find Kol before it became too late.

She nearly tripped over her dress in her effort to wade through the throng of humanity. Matt called after her but she didn't care. "Kol?" She called softly in the hopes he would hear.

A hand touched her shoulder and she yelped in surprise. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes searching her.

"Something's wrong." She whispered. Turning him away from Esther, Bonnie took the glass from his hand and shook her head. "Esther's trying to kill you, she's casted a spell to link you and your siblings together."

Kol stiffened. "No, it can't be possible." It looked as if someone had hit him.

This time, it was Esther who spoke. "Please join us in a toast." The crowd began tipping back the liquid and Bonnie prayed nobody noticed that Kol wasn't drinking his. He stood close to her, with his shoulder grazing hers.

"Let's go." He murmured. He eyed his mother venomously before grasping her hand and leading her away.

As the guests around them began their conversations once more and a lighthearted melody played over, Bonnie and Kol slipped silently away from the bustle. The cold air felt refreshing and she involuntarily let out a sigh. Her whole body was shaking. Everything could go to shit now, she had messed up Esher's plan.

Bonnie stopped to lean against the railing, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

"Not here, we need to get out of earshot." Kol said, gently leading her away once more. She looked behind her shoulder warily as the mansion began to fade from sight.

They finally stopped once they reached a thick grove of trees, with the house blocked completely. Kol placed both hands on her shoulders, "Why did you stop me from drinking the champagne? And tell the truth, don't think your absence from the ball went missing."

Bonnie took a deep breath and stared at the ground, she couldn't meet his eyes, "Your mother is planning on turning you and your siblings human. She's using my mother and I to channel our power to kill you."

Kol released her abruptly and took a step back, he looked as if someone had punched him.

"What do you mean." He all but snarled.

"The champagne-it was in there. The binding spell." Bonnie stuttered. She didn't know how he would react. Maybe telling him wasn't such a great idea after all.

Kol turned around, giving Bonnie his back. "I knew the whole let's be a family was too good to be true."

"I'm sorry…"

He laughed sarcastically, "Don't be. You just saved my life, and probably the lives of my siblings."

Bonnie hugged herself again, the night air blew against her sharply causing a few locks of hair to come loose. The only sound between them was the crickets and her own heavy breathing. She really should have stayed home.

"You just put yourself in danger Bonnie. My mother will know it was you."

"I know." She said softly. "I just didn't think I could bear knowing I was the reason behind your death. You don't deserve it."

He flashed in front of her and she flinched. Taking her chin in his hand, he smiled sadly at her, "That my dear, is where you are wrong. My siblings and I have done so much wrong, it's quite sad."

Bonnie clenched her fist. "Well it's too late now, and your mother is gonna kill me. She knows where I live too."

"I won't let her. You're my saviour Bonnie Bennett." Kol whispered as he gently pushed her up against a tree. "I won't let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

His breath fogged in the chilly air and Bonnie could only nod, the heat from his proximity making her dizzy.

She placed her hands against his chest, he was much too close. Nothing good could come from this, from her actions. Oh lord, what had she done?

Kol took her hands and kissed her cheek. "It's just us now."

"Kol." Bonnie said, her hands coming up to his wrists. He didn't seem to read her concern and his kisses soon fanned over her ear. "You're so fine Bonnie, so strong."

He was really invading her space now, his knee coming up between her legs and the other one pinning her against the tree.

And the worst part? She was doing nothing to stop him. Her legs began spreading on their own accord and her hands pulled him closer. A familiar warmth spread between her thighs as Kol bit down on her lip before full on kissing her.

Her hand was in his hair and she moaned, his tongue licking behind her teeth. It wasn't fair, nobody should be that irresistible. Damn him.

Their moment shattered the instant Kol removed himself from her, the cold air replacing his familiar heat.

"Hello brother." Finn spoke smoothly.

Kol fixed his suit. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Bonnie froze. She was so screwed.

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading and lemme know if you like it 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn took a slow step forward, the moon illuminating his figure against the leaf scattered floor. "I don't know what you've done to influence her Kol, but our mother wishes to speak to her."

Kol rolled his eyes and smoothed back his hair, "She's not my mother anymore, that whole mother son thing ended when she tried to kill me."

Finn scoffed and continued taking step after step closer, with Kol mirroring him and placing himself in between them. Bonnie clutched at the tree behind her, trying to put as much space away from Finn as possible.

"Kol, I won't ask again. Give her to me, or her mother goes first. What's her name again? Oh yes, _Abby_." Finn spoke cooly.

Bonnie gasped and stepped forward, her fists clenched, "Like hell you'll touch my mom you bastard."

Kol laughed placedely, "Yeah... I wouldn't mess with her if I were you mate."

Of course, Finn wasn't moved in the least and cast a cold glance her way before vamp rushing straight into Kol, sending him flying backwards.

"You shouldn't have gone against your word witch."

Bonnie stood tall. She could take him on, her whole body was humming with adrenaline and fear. It wouldn't be the first time she took on an original. But before Finn could even touch her, he was grabbed from behind and both his arms snapped back.

He let out a cry in pain as Kol sent a clean kick into his chest.

"You don't have to listen to Esther, she just sees you as a pawn." Kol panted. "Finn, don't do this."

Bonnie didn't even know why he tried, his brother was at the point of no return. All she could see was determination in the older vampire's eyes.

Finn wasn't listening however, and he slowly stood up and reached into his suit jacket, taking out an object she thought she would never see.

Kol inhaled sharply, "Where did you get that."

Clenched in his brother's hand, was a white oak steak. Bonnie felt the air leave her lungs, did he mean to kill Kol?

It all happened so fast then. Bonnie wasn't sure what happened next, with their bodies moving at an inhuman speed in front of her. She blinked once, and suddenly Finn had Kol up against a tree. The white oak steak dangerously close to Kol's chest. Too close.

She was aware of her calling Kol's name, but everything was happening in slow motion. Then her arms were up in front of her, her voice uttering a spell she didn't know she knew.

Bonnie blinked twice then, and Finn was thrown from Kol, the white oak steak falling to the floor. She wasn't aware of what she did next, everything around her was a blur. But when Finn attempted to run at Kol once more, she did not hesitate.

As the older original reached for the stake again, his skin immediately lit on fire. He screamed out in surprise, his arms flailed on both sides and _still_ he angled himself toward her. Was he going to kill her?

Somebody was yelling her name, pleading with her to stop. Was it Kol? She didn't know, all she knew was that someone had to put a stop to Esther's revenge, and she was it. Her chanting increased and the flames that licked his body grew.

His cries of pain began to die down. Finn toppled over.

Soft hands pulled at her face. Bonnie sunk to the ground, her dress stained with dirt.

Finn's body lay still. His face was unrecognizable.

Her breathing came out in unorganized rasps as she blinked in shock.

"Did I… did I kill him?" Bonnie whispered.

Kol knelt besides her, wrapping her shaking body into his embrace, "Shh it's all going to be okay."

"No you don't understand. Kol- I've never killed anyone before. I lost control. He was going to kill me and I didn't know what to do." She cried bitterly, her arms coming to wrap around herself.

"Listen to me Bonnie Bennett." His hand came under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "He was going to kill me, and then probably kill you. You were only acting in self defense. You hear me?"

Bonnie nodded mutely. She could feel the tears brimming, but she downright refused to cry in front of Kol. People watching her cry was a rarity, her Grams being the only exception. Jerkily rising to her feet and brushing him away, Bonnie wiped away any signs of crying from her face. "What do we do now?"

Kol rose besides her. He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over the shivering witch. "Now, we take you home- and check up on your mother. I'll deal with Esther."

XXXXX

Bonnie leaned heavily against the window of Kol's sleek black mercedes, mindlessly counting all the trees that passed. Her whole body felt numb, her hands refusing to stay still. She pulled Kol's jacket closer, briefly enjoying the way it smelled.

His frustrated voice broke her trance, "No Nik, Bonnie saved my life, _twice_. I don't care if you two had a dispute. Esther isn't to be trusted."

He glanced worriedly at her, "I wish we'd have seen it coming too brother, wait for me. Esther will be at the site. I'll give you a call once I drop her off." He hung up the phone and turned to look at her once more.

"Why didn't you tell him I killed Finn." She asked quietly.

Kol looked away, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. With a sinking heart, Bonnie realized he must judge her for it.

"I didn't see the need to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later." Came his reply.

"Do you hate me for killing him?" She wasn't sure what she would do if he despised her. They didn't exactly know one another, but they weren't strangers either.

"I could never hate you Bonnie." He said softly. "You've shown me more grace and compassion than anyone I have ever met."

She bit her lip, not quite believing him, "Kol, I just killed your brother. I'm kinda torn up about it, and you should be too."

He laughed, "Darling, Finn sealed his fate when he betrayed his family. None of it was your fault, you weren't even supposed to be there."

She still didn't believe him, with the way he precariously drove, his fingers never stopping the rhythmic tapping. He was brooding over something, she could tell.

Sighing to herself, Bonnie leaned against the cold window and shut her eyes. Maybe if she closed them, she could block out everything that's happened.

However, she didn't get very far as suddenly she felt the car lift off the ground.

"Oh shit-" Kol cried out as the vehicle spun upside down. Bonnie screamed, her hands coming to clutch at anything. Kol's hand shot out to grip her shoulder.

And then everything went black.

The car smashed onto the floor with a clatter of glass and twisted metal. The whole front end was twisted beyond repair, with smoke rising from the damaged vehicle. Kol blinked, his body burning all over. He reached over, trying to feel Bonnie besides him.

His jacket covered her face, leaving her hair sticking out in odd ends from under it. Her hands and dress were bloody.

He took a deep breath and listened for her heartbeat. She was still alive. Oh thank god.

With a pained grunt, he kicked open what was left of the driver door and crawled out. Broken glass crunched under his weight. It was a shame about his car, he had learned to love that thing.

Kol crouched down to retrieve Bonnie when a sound caught his attention. Twisting his head, his eyes scanned the dark street ahead of him. Trees lined both sides of the wreckage, and Kol doubted anybody had come from the woods.

Deciding to act fast, Kol ripped the door off and carefully scooper her body into his arms. Somebody was out there, and he didn't plan on waiting around to meet them.

The car creaked besides him and the hood erupted into flames. Yup, it was definitely time to go. He flashed away before they ran into more bad luck for the third time that night.

Her home was jeopardized now, and he doubted Abby could keep her safe. His ego would never allow him to step into the Salvatore house. He needed to think, she had other friends that weren't so obnoxious as the Salvatore brothers.

Ah yes, there was that perky blonde Klaus was so obsessed with.

XXXX

Caroline had had an eventful night needless to say. With Klaus' consistent attention and chivalry (which if she had to think about it, was very romantic indeed) and then the whole Original Family drama, she was worn out.

Slipping off her velvet heels, Caroline stopped in surprise at her bedroom door. Klaus had left her a note? She gingerly picked up the parchment, her fingers tracing the lines of his charcoal pencil.

He had drawn her beautifully, capturing all of her best traits in one single drawing. "Dammit." She muttered. He really wasn't making this easy for her.

Her ogling over his gift didn't last long; she nearly dropped the paper in surprise from a loud rapping at her door. It was nearly one in the morning and she wasn't expecting her mom until later. Shutting off the light, Caroline silently pattered down the hall.

What she saw was nothing what she expected. "What the hell?!" Caroline exclaimed as she burst open the door.

The youngest Original stood under her flickering porch light, with her best friend in his arms.

Blood stained his white dress shirt as well as what used to be Bonnie's dress. Kol sighed, "It's been a long night, and before you ask, no. I did not hurt her. Ask her for the details." And with that he gestured for her to take Bonnie.

Caroline bit back all the millions of questions she was about to ask. Like how did Bonnie know him? And wasn't he supposed to be the most unstable of the family?

"Okay no. First of all, I don't trust you. Second of all, I don't trust you. If this is some kind of trick to get me out of my house, you got another thing coming." She said, crossing her hands across her chest.

The original chuckled and placed Bonnie against the side of the door. Caroline was almost surprised at how gently he handled her, almost.

"I can see why my brother likes you. I have some pressing matters to attend to. Make sure she's safe, and call her mother, let her know where she is."

A soft wind blew across her face as he flashed out of sight, leaving the blonde vampire glaring into the darkness. She threw up her arms, "God I hate how cocky they all are!"

She lifted Bonnie up and quickly shut the door behind them. Who knows what the Originals were up to tonight, especially if Bonnie had anything to do with it. How the hell did the younger brother know her vampire hating best friend?

Tonight was just getting more and more interesting by the minute.

* * *

 **Lemme know your thoughts/feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next part folks. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**

 **As always I own crap.**

* * *

The moon etched high in the sky and Caroline Forbes sat playing with the frayed pink rug on her floor whilst doing her best to hear out her best friend.

"So you're telling me, that Kol freaking Mikaelson drove you home and _didn't_ attempt to hurt you in any way?" Caroline asked. She was still trying to grasp how the two had met and how their "friendship" had spurred from a night out to Bonnie saving his life. More than once.

"Okay cut me some slack Care, I didn't realize he was an Original until tonight." Bonnie exclaimed, her arms coming up to wave in front of her. Caroline raised her eyebrow, clearly not convinced.

"I don't know how, but seeing him tonight. It was like something clicked." Bonnie continued from Caroline's bed. "And then Esther told me her plot to kill them and I just couldn't do it."

"So you warned him? Bonnie Bennett, you do realize you just ruined Esther's whole plan. I thought you agreed that the Originals need to die?!" Caroline stood up, her eyes blazing.

Bonnie stared at her friend before standing up too. She tried not to focus on the blood and dirt lingering on her dress. "Caroline, you don't exactly get to judge me for feeling some emotion for them. Who was flouncing around enjoying Klaus' attention?"

Caroline looked down, "Fine! I'll admit I was enjoying it, but just a little bit! I still haven't forgotten everything Klaus has done."

The witch sighed and sat back down on Caroline's bed. Her whole body ached, screaming for rest.

"You need to be careful Bonnie. Esther is gonna come for you, even if what you say about Kol's intentions are true." Caroline spoke softly. "And we have our friends to deal with and how their only hope at destroying them was ruined."

While she was surprised to hear of the good opinion concerning the youngest Original coming from Bonnie (who hated vampires) Caroline would still support her friend. They've known each other for too long to allow some boy drama to separate them.

Bonnie smiled sadly, "He told me he'd protect me. But, you don't have to worry about me. I've come this far haven't I?"

The blonde laughed, nodding her head lightly. "Come on, let's get ready for bed. I am absolutely exhausted."

XXXX

Kol stood besides the wreckage of his car and tutted loudly. Klaus and Elijah were at the scene as well, but their incessant questions were giving him a headache. He already had to compel the two truck workers and the cops to forget that anything had ever happened. As a result, the humans went about their work behind him.

He shifted his feet, something wasn't adding up. Somebody wanted him dead, or they wanted Bonnie dead. So many people had come after his life over the years that Kol was done giving any shits. He was immortal after all.

Bonnie was a different story, even though her fiery courage against Esther and Finn made him smile to himself. Something was off about the whole night.

"The Bennett witch exposed mother's plot to kill us?" Elijah questioned. His dress shirt was rolled up and the jacket discarded.

Klaus snorted loudly, "She has tried to kill me _multiple_ times. I don't believe that for a second. Perhaps this is Esther's way of killing us with the witch fooling us into trusting her, starting with our idiot younger brother." He all but snarled at Kol.

The younger Mikaelson stood his ground, "Bonnie is not a spy. If she was then Finn wouldn't have tried to kill her and she wouldn't have burned him alive!"

"And tell me Kol, if she killed Finn then how are we still alive?" Klaus said cooly.

Elijah shook his head, "Enough of this Niklaus, what has happened has happened. While I do not know of Bonnie's reasons for saving Kol, I do know she is an honorable person."

"Thank you!" Kol exclaimed. He turned his back to his brothers and eyed his car being loaded onto the ramp. Reaching a hand into his coat, Kol pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a quick flourish. He watched the smoke curl into the night sky.

What if Bonnie was lying? No, he could see the emotion behind those daring eyes. The way her heart sped up when his lips met hers. It was real. All of it.

"Kol." Elijah's voice boomed. "We must go back to the house. No doubt our mother knows what has happened."

"She is not our mother anymore Lijah." He replied.

Klaus closed his eyes, rocking back on his heels, "We were all fooled by her act. She never wanted us to be a family." A pained look was etched on his face and Kol realized just how much Klaus wanted to be accepted.

He had done so much evil to his family, he would jump at the idea of no longer being the outcast.

"Where's Rebekah?" He asked.

"She's up to her old antics with the quarterback it seems." Klaus replied begrudgingly.

Kol smashed the burning cigarette bud into his palm and briefly enjoyed the way his burning skin felt. "Let's see if she's still home then."

XXXX

Bonnie lay besides a softly snoring Caroline doing her best to fall asleep. After the two had cleaned up from the dance, the blonde promptly fell asleep.

She tossed and turned, feeling as if someone was in the room. Her skin prickled and she found herself looking behind herself anxiously.

Something wasn't right, Esther probably knew of Finn's death. Bonnie had called her mom and told her of her decision to not go through with the plan. Needless to say Abby wasn't happy. At least she knew.

The witch had chosen to be absent for so many years, she really had no say in what Bonnie did with her life. None.

Her skin prickled again and Bonnie sat up with a gasp. Caroline rolled over, "Go to sleep Bonnie." she mumbled.

"I'm getting some water." She sighed and hopped off the bed. Despite the house being warm, Bonnie tugged her cardigan closer, her whole body shuddered. The same sensation washed over her, but this time it was stronger.

She flicked the light on in the kitchen and jumped in surprise. Esther sat on one of Caroline's kitchen chairs, her hands folder in her lap.

"Hello dear." She spoke calmly. Bonnie took a step back, her mouth already opening to call Caroline.

"She can't hear us. You're still in bed, sleeping." The older witch said with a sly smile.

"What do you want." Bonnie said. She straightened herself, if this was all in her head then Esther wasn't here to kill her.

"Had I been aware of your connection to my youngest son, I would not have been so quick to trust." She leaned forward, "Tell me, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Change him. I saw him tonight with you. You see, my son did not take the vampiric change well, he became a monster and kills others without a second thought. None of my children did. But tonight he was different. I realize now that you are different Bonnie Bennett."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie lied. Her heart was beating erratically now. Esther _knew_.

"It doesn't matter now." The witch sighed, "They will die just the same. Nature must be in balance."

Realization hit Bonnie, "I didn't kill Finn, did I?"

Esther shook her head, "No my dear. With Kol out of the loop, the spell was broken. It was intended for five people."

She gulped. Finn was still out there. _Abby._

As if she sensed her fear, Esther let out a sharp laugh. "Don't worry about your mother. I assure you no harm will come to her. I'm not sure about you…" She trailed off.

Bonnie was suddenly knocked off her feet, her face hitting the counter on the way down.

"You have interfered with nature. The spirits will have their revenge."

She felt her body sliding back and she screamed out, trying to grab onto anything. "Get out of my head!"

A sharp pain filled her head and Bonnie gripped her head in pain. Esther stood up, her eyes burning holes through her.

The younger witch knelt into a crouch, the pain growing more and more. "Get out of my head you bitch." She shut her eyes and focused. Her mind pictured Caroline's sheets and the numerous amounts of cheer medals. Klaus' drawing sat on the window.

"This isn't over!" Esther yelled as the kitchen began to fade. Bonnie opened her eyes with a strangled cry and shot out of bed.

Caroline jumped and flashed to the door. "Bonnie? What is it?"

She collapsed onto the floor, blood trickled down from her lip.

"Oh my god what the heck happened?!" Caroline knelt down besides the witch and looked her up and down.

"It was Esther." Bonnie cried. "She was in my head."

Caroline stepped back, "If Esther knows, then what about Abby?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Finn's alive, and if he hasn't already taken her then I don't know."

"Ah crap." Caroline grabbed a coat and threw it over her pink pajama pants. "Stay here, I'm gonna go check on your mom. If Finn is out there he'll kill you."

"Care, if that's the case then I'm not safe anywhere!"

The two stared at each other before Caroline's eyes grew, "Unless…"

Bonnie shook her head, "Are you for real? I tried to kill Klaus and Elijah betrayed us!"

"You don't have a choice Bonnie. A thousand year old witch and original vampire are out to get you. The Salvatore's can't protect you." Caroline said and grabbed her car keys and wallet.

Bonnie sighed and scooped up her things as well, "You'll text me as soon as my mom is safe."

"Deal."

XXXXX

Bonnie shivered in the cold, clutching her phone and praying to god that Klaus didn't answer the door. Before her hand could even knock, the door burst open. She openly sighed in relief at the sight of Elijah, who still wore a suit. She had a chance now.

"Miss Bennett. What a surprise. Please come in, you're freezing." Elijah stepped back and she tentatively stepped into the mansion. Despite their being a ball hours ago, the whole entrance was stripped bare. There were no signs that a dance had even taken place.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour, but Esther wants to kill me and I think Finn is going for my mom."

Elijah's eyebrow raised, "And you came here for protection?"

Bonnie's eyes darted uncomfortably and she bit her lip. "I can help you kill her."

She was about to elaborate when Elijah's gaze moved past her. Turning around, Bonnie froze at the sight of Klaus leaning against a wall, a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"You may stay here only until Esther is dead. Then you're gone." He gruffly said before turning to leave.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Klaus' rudeness and Elijah smiled. "You may stay as long as you like. However I am curious, why did you expose our mother?"

His gaze stayed fixed on her and the witch found herself looking away quickly, a blush settling across her cheeks.

"Ah, so he was right. Come, I'll show you your room."

Bonnie groaned inwardly at her stupidity and followed the older vampire up the stairs. He eventually led her into a spacious room where she couldn't help but stare. The walls were a lovely shade of blue, with flowers and trees painted on the sides. An enormous bed sat in the corner.

"Who's room is this?" She asked carefully.

"A guest room, we used to host many parties back then. They were good times." Elijah said with a hint of remorse. Then without a word he left the room, leaving Bonnie alone with her thoughts.

She set her small backpack onto the bed which contained what little of her own clothes she seldom left at Caroline's. Bonnie circled the room, opening empty dressers and eyeing the fancy curtains when a knock sounded at her door. She jumped despite herself, "Come in?"

Kol poked his head over the door, "Can I come in?"

Bonnie laughed and quickly recollected herself. Not many heard her laugh that way. "Yeah of course, it is your house."

He entered the room and smirked, taking in her pajama shorts and oversized black coat. Bonnie shifted under his gaze and pulled her coat closer.

Kol broke the silence then, "I must say, it is a pleasant surprise seeing you here."

"I didn't expect to see myself here either. But with Esther trying to kill me and…" She stopped and stared at him. "You knew I hadn't killed Finn. You knew and didn't think to tell me!"

Kol raised his hands in defense, "Bonnie if you knew then-"

"Then what? Then I wouldn't have beaten myself up for being a damned murder?!" Bonnie turned around, her eyes sewn shut as tears trickled down. She wasn't a killer. Witches weren't supposed to do evil. Kol stepped behind her and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Bonnie?"

She shrugged him off, "You should have told me Kol. Unlike you I'm not used to killing."

Surprisingly, hel took no offense to her dig and grabbed her elbow, steering her around to face him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Bonnie's eyes opened in shock. Was he apologizing to her? His grip on her elbow was gentle, not demanding. Weren't vampires supposed to be evil? Her friends were an exception (excluding Damon because he was an asshole and everyone but Elena knew it) but Kol was an Original.

The whole family was known to be virtually insane. And yet she trusted him. Bonnie trusted him far more than the rest of the gang. And when she placed her hand over his, his eyes sparked with hope.

"If we're gonna trust each other I need you to promise that there won't be any more lying. People lie so freely to me. My parents, even some of my friends."

Kol smiled sadly, "People have lied to me my whole life, especially my family. I promise I won't keep anything else from you Bonnie."

The two stood in the overly large room enjoying the comfortable silence. Bonnie smiled and Kol smirked.

XXXX

While Bonnie and Kol's conversation took place, the two older vampires sat listening. Klaus stood up to grab a new bottle of bourbon, tossing the empty one aside. "You were right, there is something going on between them."

Elijah shook his head, "Of course I was right. Now we wait and see how long it takes for her to realize that our brother isn't what he tries to be."

Klaus settled back down in front of the fire, rimming the glass top. "Let's place bets on how long it'll take."

"Well… why not." Came Elijah's reply.

* * *

 **For anyone wondering why Kol appears a tad OC, I decided to make him alot nicer because in the show he was a narcissistic asshole and Bonnie knew that. Hence why the two never hit it off. I've seen so many fanfics where Bonnie just instantly likes him without him proving to her that he's not a monster and so I decided to take a different approach to the ship.**


End file.
